bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Winter
Sarah Winter is a human from New Earth and a the former Goddess Blade wielder as well as a former member of the The Goddess Knight. She is the mother of Ibby. Physical Description Physical Appearance 1990 During the war, Sarah was a physically fit young woman with bright blonde hair that she kept in pigtails. She shares a lot of physical similarities with her daughter Ibby, such as the young, soft face and the big blue eyes. She frequently wore punk style make up with a lot of eye shadow and dark lipstick, as that was the style she was into. Now Sarah is currently in her 40's and a bit of age is beginning to show on her face in the form of laugh lines and crows feet, but other than that, she still looks fairly young. She has lost a lot of her muscle mass after she stopped training and she keeps her hair in a more subdued ponytail. Apparel 1990 Sarah was into the grunge culture of the 90's and would often dress in flannels and band t-shirts with ripped or acid washed jeans. She was also fond of mismatched socks and converse shoes. Now Sarah's current attire is a little more professional than it used to be, as she works in a more important job. She often has to wear business attire for work, and at home she'll often wear a muted pink cardigan, peach slacks and some house slippers. Occasionally she will dig out her old flannel if she's going out for a day trip with friends or family. Armor During the war, Sarah had a recognizable set of custom made steel plate armor that she wore into battle. Handmade designs were etched into the armor representing the Fanenta, and the helmet has small decorative wings at the top. This armor was later handed down to her daughter. Sarah would also where an iconic white scarf into battle and to military briefings. It became a sort of symbol of her leadership, which was significant, as she would pass this item on to Jérémie Aumerle before leaving the Goddess Knights. History Born Sarah Spencer she was born and raised in the suburban district of New Bridge, Sunset Coast. She grew up in a a large two story house with her parents, Sally and Dean Spencer. She was only 10 years old when she discovered the Fantasmian portal in her mothers room, but she was never able to make it past that small island, which had nothing on it but grass and a pedestal with a slit in the top. When Sarah was 16, she was really into fantasy stuff, so when she walked into a pawnshop and saw a strange crystal sword hanging on the wall, she knew then and there that she had to have it. She saved up a bunch of money and bought the sword, and took it home. When she got home, the sword immediately began to glow and move on it's own towards the portal. She entered the Fantasme and the sword dragged her to the pedestal. Sarah believed the sword was trying to tell her something, so she stuck the sword in the pedestal, activating it. Suddenly a huge bridge between the small island and the much larger one in the distance formed, and she was able to finally begin her adventure in the Fantasme. Time as a Warrior She would spend the next few years exploring the fantasme and doing odd jobs for the people she met. It wasn't until 1990 when Vahit would attack the Fanentous Capital. The sword almost as if it had a mind of its own again, insisted Sarah fight, so she did and alongside a few others, managed to assist in driving Vahit's army out. The group of them would end up being deeply thanked and rewarded with the offer of them having their own group to be funded by The Empire of Fanentous in exchange for defending them. Sarah agreed and the group became known as the Goddess' Knights. Sarah and her new team would go on to explore the Fantasme and recruit new members while fighting off The Suit of Hearts. The fighting with Vahit's demons would end up blowing up into a full scale war with The Empire, which the Goddess' Knights were heavily involved in. Sarah did a lot of the strategic planning for the Knights, and took full responsibility for the actions of the group. As the wielder of Psychic Blade, she became sort of the leader of this group. With the guidance of the Goddess, she was able to help bring victory to the empire. However an unexpected ally on Vahit's side seemed to make his army far stronger than before. The fighting took a sharp turn for the worst, as Sarah's team kept losing battles, failing missions, and more importantly, losing members. Many of Sarah's closest friends would end up meeting their end during this period, deeply lowering moral. To add insult to injury, Sarah would end up pregnant with her then husband Theo Winter, meaning she soon would not be able to fight at all. The final blow was when Theo was killed by Vahit's men as well. With no one left, and Sarah fearing losing anymore people, such as her own child, Sarah surrendered and fled the Fantasme. She would end up moving out of the portal house, leaving it to be abandoned and moving to a new home, where she would eventually lock the Psychic blade away and have daughter, Ibby. Motherhood Sarah would spend the next 17 years as a single mom raising Ibby. She would never tell her about her true past, or the truth about her father. She convinced her that he died in a construction accident before they were born, and only a few pictures of him where he seems like an 'average guy' exist around the house. After leaving the goddess knights, Sarah got a simple job as a real estate agent. Occasionally she has to travel for her job, so she's used to having her neighbor and friend watch over Ibby. Characterization & Personality Strengths Sarah is confident, energetic and kind. She's a level headed, born leader who is very good at rallying people together for a cause. She's a youthful, open minded person who can still have fun and joke around with others. She has a welcoming personality that draws people to her. Weaknesses Sarah tends to make her decisions based on emotions, which can often end poorly, as a decision made in anger can often have disastrous results. She is also prone to disregarding rules for her own goals. However the results of the war have since made her overly cautious and fearful of taking risks. Likes & Dislikes Sarah enjoys grunge culture and alt rock music, as evidenced by the way she dresses and how often she encourages others to get into it. She also likes and is quite good at skate boarding and rollerblading. She's not too fond of politics or the state of the world, noting how "Whenever I watch the news, I want to throw up a little." Morality Sarah has a strong sense of justice, that the only way to stop terrible things from happening in the world was to take action. Sarah was never one to sit around and hope the problem works itself out. She had a very 'if you want it done right, you do it yourself' attitude. She believed that all people deserved a voice, regardless of societies predisposed bias's against their race or lifestyle. Sarah was willing to give everyone a chance, even a former minion of her enemy. Trauma After the way the war with Vahit went, Sarah suffered some pretty severe PTSD from it. She became a much more meek and non-confrontational person, and refused to talk about what happened to anyone. She dissociated with anyone she knew from that time just to avoid it. Motivation Sarah's motivation is a general will to protect people and fight for what she believes is right, thought it would be dishonest to say that part of it didn't stem from a desire to be a 'hero'. Sarah wanted to be remembered, and even praised for being a great hero that saved the world. She yearned for that sense of greater purpose. She wanted to be important. However after the war she feared putting her family in danger. It constantly bothers her that she ran away the way she did, but not as much as the idea of her daughter getting involved does, as she constantly insists Ibby leave the Fantasme alone for her own safety. Speech & Mannerism Sarah speaks in a confident and upbeat tone. In the past she would often use 90's slang in her conversations, even in the Fantasme, much to the confusion of the residence. However enough embarrassed groans from her daughter finally broke her out of this habit. Sarah has and over all spunky and confident demeanor about her. She rarely attempts to be threatening in the way she stands or moves, in order to gain the trust of others. However as an adult she's become more timid and restrained. Trivia * Her twins, and by extension her, own a small dachshund named Oscar. Relationships Theo Winter Sarah and Theo met during the attack on the capitol, as he was one of the helping defend the city. The two of them ended up joining the Goddess' Knights together. Theo was Sarah's closest companion in the war. The two eventually grew quite close and began to form a more romantic relationship. Sarah would often bring Theo to New Earth where she would introduce him to human things, like roller skating or grunge music. The two ended up dating and eventually getting married. Sarah would end up getting pregnant with him as well. During the final years of the war, Sarah and her team were in a losing battle, and Theo would end up sacrificing himself to defend Sarah and their unborn child. Sarah watched as Theo was torn in half by the monster. This was her breaking point, and what made her quit the war effort and flee back to New Earth. Jérémie Aumerle Sarah and Jérémie would meet in a rather unconventional manner, when Sarah what seemed like Jer's attempted suicide. However it was revealed from the resulting viscous black blood that poured from his wounds, that he was a shade. Instead of attacking him on sight, Sarah offered to talk to Jérémie, and the two had a long, but insightful conversation with each other. After their first encounter, Sarah realized that having a Shade on her side would prove useful, and offered Jer the opportunity to join the Goddess Knights. Finally given purpose in his life, Jérémie accepted and was promptly introduced to the wonders of the Fantasme. The two promiced to keep his identity as a shade a secret, and afterwards, he proved to be powerful addition to the team. Jérémie felt closer to Sarah than anyone else on the team, being her right hand man for missions, and overtime developed romantic feeling for her. However, Sarah had feelings for another, Theo Winter and the two would end up dating and after a few years, getting married and starting a family. Late into the war, things had gone south and more members were beginning to die in battle. When the pressure and grief became to much for Sarah to handle, she surrendered, which deeply upset Jérémie, who had just found a purpose in his life after all this time. The two had a final confrontation where he tried to talk her out it, but it was unsuccessful. Sarah left Jer the white scarf she wore all the time to remember her with, and then asked they part ways. Jérémie wouldn't see Sarah again for nearly 20 years. -- Jérémie and Sarah had a very close relationship for a long time. Sarah saw him as a crucial ally and a friend. Jer appreciated that she didn't judge him on appearances or that he was a shade, and that she was able to give him purpose that he didn't have before. He saw her as this amazing warrior and person and constantly put her on a pedestal, so when he realized his feelings for her wouldn't be reciprocated, he was heart broken and struggled to let his feelings go. Sarah on the other had, while aware of how much she meant to Jérémie, never realized just how obsessed he was with her. Ibby Winter For a long time Ibby assumed her mom to be a boring, unassuming parent, as Sarah kept many secrets from her in an attempt to protect her from the horrors Sarah endured in her past. However when the truth came out, Ibby only felt hurt that her mother had lied to her for her whole life. The two get into fights often over Ibby's decision to keep entering the Fantasme with the Goddess Blade and riling up a war that has lay dormant for 2 decades. Sarah simply worries about her endangering her life, but Ibby is too immature to understand that right now. Vahit Vahit was the enemy from the very beginning. Sarah new nothing more of him outside of him being a demonic warlord that had to be stopped. To her, Vahit was just 'the bad guy' of her world. Vahit resented Sarah for being the one chosen to wield the very sword that murdered him all those years ago. Even more, it filled him with immense rage, knowing that the sword was still around and hadn't been destroyed by time. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Important Characters (Fantasme) Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Ported Articles